The World of Degrassi
by kittycatvamp
Summary: Adam has always seen Eli and Claire in love,but where is the love that Adam is supposed to have? This is the story about Adam's happily ever after. Please R&R!
1. A Day At Degrassi

OK you guys this is my new story! This is and Eli/Claire and an Adam/OC love story! It was Betaed by the awesome EmmettsFutureWife! This is my first story so please bear with me! Now! On with it!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Degrassi but I do own a bran new book from Borders! (:

**A Day at Degrassi High School**

Adam POV

Adam sat at a table outside Degrassi High waiting for Eli and Claire. Claire had joined Drama club in the middle of junior year after she discovered she loved it after an assignment in Lit class. Eli just sat in the back of the auditorium watching Claire on stage with a big grin on his face. Adam thought their romance was kind of sickening. He turned up his IPod and rolled his eyes. He may have once been a girl, but now romance was not his thing. Eli and Claire were his best friends, so he would put up with it.

Andrea, his normal tormentor, walked by the table; "Freak" she muttered as she passed, knocking his cap off his head. "Hey!" he shouted but she just walked off. He made a noise under his breath while picking up his cap and shoving it back on his head.

He sat back down, turned up his music and rolled his eyes. 'Normal day at Degrassi' he thought looking down at his phone, '5:00 already. Where are they?' he wondered. They had told him would be out at 4:45. As if they could read is mind he looked up to see the happy couple coming towards him.

Well Eli was actually getting pulled, while Claire danced toward him as usual. "Claire stop pulling, I'm coming." Eli whined pulling against her hand to get her to slow down.

"Well walk faster!" she said playfully as she turned around to smile at him.

"I don't wanna!" He whined though he gave her a smile.

"Hey Adam!" Claire said to him with a grin that showed him all her dimples.

"Hey man." Eli said sitting on the other side of the table pulling Claire to sit beside him. A sly grin appeared on his face.

"You know you guys are late right?" He said to them knowing the reaction he would get out of them both. Claire blushed not disappointing him. He chuckled at her while Eli gave him a frowned.

"Don't make fun Adam. Once you get a girlfriend you can keep us waiting." Eli ranted at him. He sighed. He had wanted a girlfriend for a while now.

"Yeah right!" He snorted trying to look happy. "Like that will ever happen."

"Oh Adam! You know that's not true!" Claire tired to encourage him. Eli seemed to disagree with Claire because he spoke up.

"Yes it is." Eli said in a confident voice. Ass. Claire smacked his arm. "ELI!" She scolded him angrily.

"No. He is right Claire." I told her really wanting to just get off the subject all together. Claire must have sensed his mood because she did change the subject.

"Hey I thought we were going to the music store?" She said excitedly standing up. I jumped up all too eagerly.

"Then let's go!" He said already walking. Eli put his arm around Claire waist and pulled her close. As always I could tell that Eli hoped he wouldn't get dragged to the car by Claire's energetic nature, but, as always, he was wrong. Adam stilled in his walking to let them catch up to him before he continued on his journey to the car they were taking. Which was Eli's restored Comoro.

When they finally reached Eli's car Claire jumped in the front seat while Eli slid into the driver's seat. I sat in the backseat of the car feeling like a third wheel. The drive to the music store couldn't end fast enough for me. The whole ride was filled with heavy metal music and cutes talks form the front seats. Adam rolled his eyes; now they were really for really starting to sicken him.

When the car pulled in the music store's parking lot I got out as fast as I could, ran through the door, and walked straight to the Alternative section to find the new Amy Lee CD I had been wanting for a while. Since the store they were at had a place where you could listen to the CD before you bought so he went in search of that. When I found it I quickly found the CD I wanted and put on the headphones.

I let my eyes scan the store minutely. When I passed over the soundtrack section I saw Eli and Claire. My eyes flickered back to study them for a little while longer. Eli had small smile on his lips as he watched Claire browse through all the soundtracks they had and tell him for the millionth time about which musicals and movie soundtracks she wanted.

I was busy studying my friends that I hadn't noticed that someone had appeared behind me so when they spoke I gave a small jump.

"Hey." The voice said. I turned around only to lay my eyes on a girl on girl who was about seventeen with auburn curls and a heart-shaped face standing in front of him.

"Huh?" He asked like an idiot. She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at him amusedly; great way to embarrass yourself dummy he thought to himself sarcastically.

"Do you know where the Alternative section is?" She asked. He could now hear Southern accent in her voice.

"Yeah, Country, back there." He told her pointing back to the section where he had just come from.

"Thanks… Hey! That was mean! Making fun of someone you just met!" She fumed at me. I let out a laugh. This girl had some fire in her.

"That's Degrassi for you!" He laughed again before carrying on speaking. "Where are you from anyway?" _Definitely not Tex_as he thought.

"I am from Georgia and its Shelley by the way." She told him still sounding made about the comment I had made earlier.

"Adam." He told her while held out his hand to her which she took and shook curtly before letting it go and turning to walk away form me. As she walked past me I caught the scent of vanilla and strawberries.

"Hey!" I called to her.

"What!" She hollered back over her shoulder to him.

"What school do you go to?" I asked not one-hundred percent sure why.

"Degrassi. Why?" She told back.

"Same." I said to her. "So I guess I will see you around then?" I added.

"Yeah, I guess you will." She told me with a mischievous smile on her face as she sauntered away form me. What have I gotten my self into?

"What was that?" Claire said to me suggestively as her and Eli walked past me. I shook my head a little trying to clear my head of the thoughts swirling around it.

"Huh? Oh nobody." I told her trying to sound nonchalant about it. She rolled her eyes before answering me.

"Oh really now?" Claire told me moving both her eyebrows up and down together at me. Eli must have scented my discomfort because he reined Claire in by speaking up.

"Claire. Leave him alone." Eli told her while wrapping an arm around her waist. Her lips slipped in a pout which I let out a low laugh at.

"Aawww! I was just kidding with Adam!" She told me. Claire turned around in Eli's arm to face upward toward him. I rolled my eyes and headed to the listening station. We spent a little more time searching the store before heading home.

When I did get home I headed straight up to my room, fired up my computer, and popped the CD in and started to download it. Everyone else was out of the house so he had the whole house to himself for little bit. While I was waiting for the CD to finish downloading I went on the internet to check my Facebook though I wasn't sure why.

When his new feed popped up on the screen I saw the Claire had put on her status, "On a date with Eli." And Eli had put on his status, "Going out with Claire." I rolled my eyes. Those two really had it bad. Since they put that as their statuses I decided to put on mine.

"Safe me from the love birds!" I chuckled to myself at my own genius. Obviously Eli was still on because a second later he commented it on my status saying the simple, "Shut up!" I laughed and logged out.

The CD I had put in was finished downloading when I heard my mom's voice from downstairs telling him to come down there.

"Coming!" I shouted before shutting down his computer and sprinting down the stairs.

A/N:

OK guys there it is! I know this chapter doesn't have much but I promise that it will only get better from here! Review! I want to know what you guys think! (:


	2. A Date For Eli and Claire

A/N: This is going to be a short chapter about Eli and Claire's date! Hope you guys enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!

A Date For Eli and Claire

Claire POV

"Wow that movie was awesome!" I exclaimed dancing around excitedly.

"Yeah it was." Eli said smiled at my excitement. I swung our hands back and forth.

We passed a jewelry store and I paused to look longingly at a diamond necklace.

"It would look pretty on you." Eli said into my ear from behind me.

"No it wouldn't" I said turning around.

"Yes it would, now stop arguing with me" Eli said while pulling me against his body and kissing me sweetly.

"Ok" I breathed. Not that I could refuse my dark angel.

"Come on blue eyes, lets go get dinner!" Eli said to me.

I didn't take long to get to the restaurant since it was located in town. When we did get their we found a booth and started looking over the menu to see what they had.

At dinner Eli asked me what I wanted for my birthday. "Why do you ask, Eli?" I questioned him with a puzzled look.

"Because your birthday is Saturday" he declared looking at me as if I'd lost my mind.

"Really I wasn't even paying attention" I said, not unusual considering my family life. "Umm, I don't know surprise me!" I said.

"Ok I'll see what I can whip up!" he said rubbing his hands together.

"Should I be scared?" I asked apprehensively.

"Maybe" Eli shrugged in a 'my-lips-are-sealed' kind of way.

"ELI!" I wined at him then pouted to see if would give up any info.

" No Claire, you'll see Saturday!" he told me with a mischievous smile.

"You're mean but I still love you"

"I know" he said as he leaned across the table and kissed me. I smiled at him. Even though he did get on my nerves a lot I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend.

A/N:

The chapter for her birthday is coming up soon as well her Adam and Shelley meeting again! (: Please review! I want to know what you guys think!


	3. A Drive and Helping Shelly

A/N:  
Hey my lovely readers! I tried to get this to you before I left on  
vacation but got major writers block! But here is the next chapter!  
Hope I didn't disappoint!

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi!

A Drive and Helping Shelly

Adam POV

The next morning I tramped up the steps to the school where Eli and  
Claire were standing in each others arms.

"Hey lovebirds get a room!" I joked.

"Shut up!" Eli replied giving me a shove. Claire scowled at me.

All of a sudden dark auburn curls caught my eye. I turned and there  
was little miss country walking up the steps. I stared at her as she  
passed. She blushed and walked faster.

"You like her don't you?" Claire asked bumping her hip with mine.

"No, of course not!" I told her. At least I don't think I like her.

I quickly pushed the thought from my mind. I most defiantly didn't like little miss country.

"Uh-huh, right, like don't…" but first bell cut her off.

"Got to go" I said hurrying off to first period.

When I got there I got a jolt. Sitting in the seat right in front of  
mine was none other than little miss country.

I slid into my seat, and put my hood up trying to be invisible.  
Apparently today wasn't one of my lucky days because she ended up  
turning around anyhow.

"Well hello, what was your name again?"

"Adam, and your Shelly, right?" I said as nicely as possible, I'm  
not a people person.

"Yep, that's me alright!" she said cheerfully.

I winced at how loud her voice had gotten. The last bell rang out and  
Mrs. Warwick came up behind me.

"Off with the hood Adam!" she said pulling it off my head as usual.  
In front of me Shelly giggled.

"Yes, witch" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that Adam?" Mrs. Warwick asked sweetly. Too sweetly for my  
taste.

"Nothing ma'am" I said in the same tone as her.

"That's what I thought" she said before continuing on her way to the  
front of her classroom.

"Now class we have a new student today!" she said in a voice a little  
too cheerful for eight in the morning.

"Shelly would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Sure" Shelly said unenthusiastically.

"My name Shelly Cater, I'm from…" I could hear snickers from the  
other side of the room.

"QUIET, continue" Mrs. Warwick told her.

"I'm from Athens, Georgia." Shelly said quickly

"YEE-YAW!" someone yelled from across the room. Everyone in the room  
except me started laughed. I know what it was like to be made fun of.  
Shelly burst into tears and ran out the room.

Without thinking I ran after her. As I ran out he heard Mrs. Warwick  
trying to get the class back under control.

I somehow managed to catch up with her in the hall.

"Shelly calm down" I said as I caught her and pulled her against me.  
She cried into my shoulder for a moment.

"Oh! I'm sorry I messed up your jacket!" she said staring at the  
mascara stain on my jacket.

"It's alright Shelly" I told her. She looked back at the classroom.

"I don't want to go back in there." She whispered.

"Ok then where do you want to go then?" I asked her.

"Huh, what are you talking about." She asked. I pulled her to the  
back of the school to my black Camaro.

"So, I'm going to ask you again, where do you want to go?" I ask  
her; truthfully I have never skipped school before.

Shelly looked passed the parking lot then back at me.

"Anywhere!" she said with excitement.

"Well get in and let's go!" I told her. She dist waste anytime as  
she ran around to the other side and threw herself in.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yes, let's go!" she said smiling at me.

"Alright" I said putting the car in gear and speeding out of the  
parking lot leaving the school as a spot in the distance. 

A/N So that's chapter 3! Hope ya'll enjoyed!


	4. no relationships please

**A/N: sorry I haven't written in a while I sort of forgot I had written this story until angrywolfgirl reminded me about it. So thanks, now Here. We. Go.**

Shelly POV

The air from the open window felt good. Getting in trouble didn't even occur to me. I felt so relaxed. I hadn't felt that way in a long time. My dad in the military it's hard to be relaxed, he orders us around like dogs. I look over at Adam; he looks deep in thought as we drive. His dark green eyes focus on the road then I see him look at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asks rising an eyebrow.

"Oh, uhh no reason!" I look down blushing. I hear him chuckle. He gets to a hill overlooking Toronto. He gets out and sits on the hood of the car. I get out too am not bold enough to sit on the hood.

"Come here," he coaxes. I walk over to him and he pats the hood of his car. I sit down next to him. He lays his arm around me.

"Adam… I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now…" I tell him hesitantly. I lean away; the tears start to well in my eyes. No one knows yet the real reason we moved.

"I'm not looking for anything either, just a friend for now," He says. He puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Right now you seem just like you need someone to talk to" he says gently. I move closer to him, his arm goes back around my shoulders and I relax against him and that's how we stayed for a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After we stay at the cliff for a while we went to a place called the Dot we got so food then ice cream. We talked and talked like we'd been friends forever. We talked about life, school, everything and nothing at the same time.

After the Dot we started back to school. At school I met Eli and Claire. Claire was a petite girl with short red hair and a heart shaped face and super cheerful. Eli was her polar opposite, he is the epitome of the term "emo guy" his black skater boy hair fell in his eyes he wore a black leather jacket over a plaid shirt and skinny jeans that might have looked better on a girl.

At first they seemed mismatched but after seeing them together they were a match made in heaven. They fed off each other. I also noticed the secret smiles they shared between each other. It showed the love they shared.

"So where have you two been all day?" Claire asked leaning into Eli. Eli had his arm around her waist his chin on her head. They looked so in love, like me and… _no shelly don't go there _I told myself sternly. I would not go back there.

"We went to the hill then to the DOT," Adam said casually. Adam had short chestnut hair and small features. He wasn't very tall and had a small frame. She and Adam stood apart but closer than a friends would.

"oh hey shelly my birthday is this weekend and we were all going out to dinner want to come?" Claire asked smiling sweetly.

"sure I'd love to" I told her "what time? And where" I asked politely, pushing some hair behind my ear.

"I was thinking 7 then maybe we could catch a movie" Claire said with a sweet smile.

"Ok, well I had better go I have to walk and it's a ways." I say turning to leave. Adam caught my arm.

"Wait let me take you home" he offered.

"No I couldn't"

"I insist" he says and pulls me toward his car.

"Ok" I say because he wasn't giving me much choice. The car ride is mostly silent as we drive to my house. It's out in the country, which is no surprise since my dad is a Georgia native.

"Thanks for the ride" I tell him.

"You are welcome, see you at school" he says and then drives off

Home has never been a nice word to me. Home is where my dad is.

"SHELLY!" my father yells from inside. He sounds pissed. I shiver. Not good. I could run but that would make it worse. After a minute I drag myself inside. I don't even get the door closed when the blow lands. A stinging backhand slammed my face. I curl into a ball and try to cover my face with my hands. He roughly picks me up by my arm and drags me to my bedroom.

He throws me on the bed and starts beating me with his belt. I lay still knowing that moving or crying only makes it worse. When he's done beating me he rips my clothes off and rapes me.

This isn't the first time. Its happened thousands of time that's why I just lay there and let it happen.

For the first time in years my mind screamed for help. _Adam save me_.

I drift off to a dreaming of Adam being my knight in shining armor saving me from my father

A girl can dream right?

**A/N: so there it is tell me what you think R&R! **


End file.
